


Something First

by siriusmajor



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee, PLANT DADS, a lot firsts, looking for the end of the rainbow, mentioned - jaeyong, mentioned - markhei, sorting lucky charms, whipped! johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusmajor/pseuds/siriusmajor
Summary: Doyoung is not any of Johnny’s first and he’s not happy about it. Johnny doesn’t like it when Doyoung is not happy so he thinks of all the firsts he can do with Doyoung
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 18





	Something First

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoy this cute oneshot that i thought of. johndo 4 lyf

Doyoung is in love. He’s in love with his boyfriend Johnny. Doyoung knew that he would love Johnny the moment the elder smiled at him and asked him for a sip of his coffee because he needed that last push to finish the essay he was writing. A stranger asking for a sip of his coffee? Who would’ve known? That certain stranger is now Doyoung’s boyfriend, the love of his life, and the apple of his eye (cue Taeyong rolling his eyes).

Doyoung wants to do a lot of things with Johnny. Just like his best friend, Taeyong always says, he’s a hopeless romantic, he wakes up and thinks about every single thing he can do to show his love for Johnny. Doyoung actually wants to be a lot Johnny’s first, but sadly while Johnny is his first boyfriend, he was Johnny’s second. Johnny’s first boyfriend had already used up most of Johnny’s first.

“Taeyong, what am I going to do?” Doyoung whines at his best friend

“What’s the problem again?” Taeyong asks putting his book down

“I’m not any of Johnny’s firsts” Doyoung cries out

“Well, if it’s any consolation, Jaehyun and I don’t care about things like that” Taeyong answers

“How’s that any consolation?” Doyoung asks throwing his pillow at Taeyong

“Because it means, Johnny most probably doesn’t care too. Firsts are nonsense, you’re the boyfriend now, that’s all that matter” Taeyong explains slowly as if he’s talking to a five-year-old.

“No! Doyoung shouted while making a mess out of this bed, plushies falling down and his limbs getting tangled in his blanket.

“I want to be something first to Johnny! I want our relationship to be full of firsts too!” Doyoung continues to whine

“Doyoung, would you please stop your whining” Taeyong says as he picks up the plushies that fell off Doyoung's bed.

“If it’s so important to you, then use that memory eraser thing they used in Men in Black”

“Taeyong please” Doyoung asks as he collects his plushies from Taeyong and says sorry to the plushies for making them fall from the bed

“What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know” Doyoung replies voice almost cracking 

“Hey, if this is really important to you then maybe you should talk to Johnny about this.”

“You think?”

“Yes, Doyoung. I’m sure Johnny will understand if you tell him how important firsts are to you. Nothing beats communication you know” Taeyong says smiling at his best friend

“Thank you, Taeyong” Doyoung says attacking his best friend with a hug. “I wouldn’t have known what to do without you”

“Okay, now please stop squishing me”

📝📝📝

“Hyung” Doyoung starts as he looks at his and Johnny’s hand loosely intertwined.

“Do you ever think about how we’re not each other's firsts?”

“Firsts?” Johnny asks, tilting his head in confusion. The elder had no idea what the younger was saying. “What do you mean?”

“I mean the firsts, like your first boyfriend, the person you held hands with, the first person you watched the sunrise and sunset with” Doyoung explains

“Oh. Well, it doesn’t matter that much to me.” Johnny shrugs

“Why? Doesn’t firsts hold a lot of meaning?”

“Not when you’re not with the person you did those first with, it doesn’t matter anymore”

“But still” Doyoung pouts looking at the elder’s eyes

“I want the two us to have our set of firsts”

“Really? Is that what you want?” Johnny asks petting the younger’s hair

“Yes” Doyoung whispers weakly. He feels so vulnerable in front of the elder. A part of him feels petty about asking Johnny their own set of firsts but he really wants it because he wants to make their relationship special. He wants to brag to other people that he was Johnny’s first in something too.

Doyoung feels a straw right in front of his mouth and easily he gets confused because Johnny never likes to share his coffee.

“Okay then you can be the first one that I share my coffee” Johnny prompting Doyoung to take a sip “But you don’t like sharing your coffee” Doyoung frowns

“And you don’t like that we don’t have our firsts” Johnny retorts. “This will be the first of the many firsts we’ll have. So take a sip now”

📝📝📝

“Jaehyun, you have to help me” Johnny shouts as he enters their apartment

“Is this about Doyoung and firsts?” Jaehyun asks

“How did you know?” Johnny asks flopping down at their worn-out couch

“Taeyong already told me” Jaehyun says putting his cup noodles on the coffee table and sitting on the floor

“So what do I do?” 

“How about erasing your memories with Taeil?”

“Shut up, you’re supposed to help me” Johnny whines

“I mean I don’t know Johnny. What am I supposed to say? Taeyong and I don’t even care about those things” Jaehyun answers

“I’m home” Lucas shouts from the door

“Lucas come here, maybe you can help me” Johnny shouts back

“What do you need my big brain for?” Lucas asks sitting beside Jaehyun and trying to ask for some cup noodles

“Doyoung wants to be first something with Johnny” Jaehyun explains while his mouth is full of noodles

“Dude??? Don’t you know, don’t talk when your mouth’s full or something?” Lucas asks “Also first something? What’s that?”

“First boyfriend, first kiss, first whatever” Jaehyun says slurping the remaining soup in his cup noodles

“There are so many firsts out there? Johnny? You’re having a hard time over this?” Lucas asks

“What do you mean? It is hard” Johnny complains “What am I going to do? Doyoung looked really sad when he brought it up when we were having coffee. So you know what I did? I shared my coffee with him and that’s the first time I share my coffee with someone”

“And that’s the first of our many firsts”

“And I don’t know what’s your problem?” Lucas asks tilting his head

“Can you please stop speaking in riddles, Lucas?” Johnny says as he throws one of their pillows. “Not everyone is like you and Mark walking in the paradise of love. How do you even do it?”

“I’m offended? Taeyong and I are walking in the paradise of love too” Jaehyun says giving Johnny the stink eye

“Instead of doing conventional firsts with Doyoung, do unconventional ones like the one you did earlier”

“Think of weird and original firsts instead of those that couples do a lot.” Lucas explains

Johnny lights up as if Lucas had just told him the secrets of the world. Maybe he can’t give Doyoung some of his firsts but that doesn’t mean all his firsts are all gone.

“I can’t believe I didn’t think of that!” Johnny says stands up and bolts to his room

“Lucas, you’re a lifesaver! Thank you!” he shouts from his room

“Double date with Mark and I will be enough payment for my help” Lucas shouts

Johnny sits down in front of his table and starts to rack his mind of firsts that aren’t boring and normal. He thinks of things he and Doyoung can do. Something that Doyoung can be proud of, that it’s his first with Johnny. 

After Johnny finishes his lists he lays in bed and texts Doyoung

be prepared (*⁰▿⁰*)

for what?

ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

**are you hiding something from me?**

i could never (/ _ ; )

**you sound a little suspicious**

noooooo ( T_T)＼(^-^ )

**whatever**

**sleep tight**

**i love you**

i love you too doyoungie (*≧∀≦*)

📝📝📝

_~~First to sort Lucky Charms with~~ _

“Doyoungie! I bought a present for you!” Johnny shouts skipping while obviously while hiding something behind his back

“What is it?” Doyoung narrows his eyes at his boyfriend feeling skeptical. He’s been thinking about the text that the elder sent him last night.

“Let’s go to the kitchen island! I have an activity for the two of us!” Johnny smiles while pulling the younger

“Tada!”

“Lucky Charms?” Doyoung asks confused

“We can sort it! Don’t you think that’s exciting!” Johnny answers giggling and bouncing

“You went here in my apartment for us to sort Lucky Charms?”

“Yes. Do you not want to do it with me?” Johnny asks crestfallen

“No! No! Of course, we can!” Doyoung answers, waving his hands in front of Johnny. He doesn’t know what Johnny is thinking but if the elder wants to do it with him then he’ll do it.

“Let’s get started!” Johnny says opening the cereal and pouring it all out on the counter

_* a few minutes later*_

Johnny was so concentrated on sorting the cereal while Doyoung getting a little bored so he wanted to catch his boyfriend’s attention

“Johnny”

“Johnny”

“Johnny”

“Hey! Why'd you do that?” Johnny looks up at Doyoung, suddenly throwing cereal at him.

“Doyoung! Stop!” Johnny says as he tries to shield his face with both hands.

“We’re supposed to sort it! Not play with it!”

“Nope!” Doyoung answers getting a handful of cereal and starts running away

“Come back here!” Johnny doing the same and running after Doyoung

“No! Johnny please” Doyoung says giggling as the elder puts cereal inside his shirt 

“Surrender first!”

“Nope!” Doyoung screams as he goes back to refill the cereal in his hand Their day was spent playing with cereal, doing almost everything but put it in a bowl to eat.

The sun is setting and they’re in the middle of the living room, Doyoung’s head on Johnny’s chest and Johnny playing with Doyoung’s hair.

“Taeyong’s going to scold us when he sees this mess” Doyoung says laughing “And learns we played with food”

“It’s okay! We can explain anyway” Johnny assures Doyoung

“Plus as long as you had fun, I don’t care what Taeyong says”

Taeyong was not impressed with what happened and had to scold the couple about playing with food.

In the end, before Johnny got to go home, after he and Doyoung swept the whole apartment and promise Taeyong they’ll never play with food again.

Johnny doesn’t know if it’s a success or not since they only got to sort close to one-fourth of the cereal but he still crosses it off his list First of the many firsts in his list

📝📝📝

_~~First to dance in the rain with~~ _

“It’s raining?” Doyoung frowns

“Yes!” Johnny says throwing his fist in the air “What do you mean yes?” Doyoung asks “Where’s our umbrella?”

“I didn’t bring it” Johnny shrugs

“Why?” 

“Because we’ll be dancing under the rain” Johnny says as he pulls the younger into the pouring rain.

“Johnny! We’re going to get wet!” Doyoung shouts but lets the elder pull him. One hand holding Johnny’s hand and the other on the elder’s shoulder, their proximity, close enough for him to almost count Johnny’s eyelashes.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this! There’s no music!”

“A wise man once told me to dance to the beat of my own heart” Johnny says proudly

They sway and they dance around the empty park, taking turns to twirl one another. It’s as if nothing mattered. The sound of the rain falling, their laughter, and of course their heartbeats served as their music.

“Hey! That’s the third time you’re twirling! How come I don’t get to twirl?” Johnny pouts letting Doyoung go and putting his hands to his side

“No way!” Doyoung denies “It’s you who’s twirling a lot more than me!” 

“Really?” Johnny tilts his head “Kiss for forgiveness?”

“Okay!” Doyoung wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck and kisses his cheek.

“I love you” Johnny says putting his arms around Doyoung waist slowly swaying both of their bodies

“And I love you too” Doyoung whispers leaning his head in Johnny’s chest Another first crossed off the checklist.

Johnny’s happy he can cross things off his checklist one by one and make Doyoung happy.

📝📝📝

_~~First to look for the end of the rainbow with~~ _

“The rain is stopping”

“Let’s go!” the elder holds Doyoung’s hand pulling him somewhere

“Where to? Where are we going?” the younger asks

“To an adventure!” Johnny says pointing at the rainbow

“The rainbow? You want to find the end of the rainbow?” Doyoung guesses

“Yes! Now come on!” Johnny says laughing tugging their connected hands

_*few miles later*_

“What will we do when we find the end of the rainbow?” Doyoung asks breaking the silence

“I don’t know yet, let me think. You?”

“Get some of the gold to buy ourselves everything we want” Doyoung says as he laughs

“Doyoung! That’s bad!”

“Oh! I know now!” Johnny bounces “Ask me!”

“What do you want to do?”

“We can sing the rainbow connection!” Johnny says excitedly

_*a few more miles later*_

“Johnny, I think we’re lost” Doyoung brings up

“Yeah” Johnny answers while scratching his neck

The truth was the two of them were lost in the middle of nowhere without anything but themselves. They had to ask people around where they were and asked for a spare change to use the payphone. 

Between calling Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Mark, they had to choose Mark. At least they were older than Mark and he was easier to coax into fetching them out of the middle of nowhere. 

It doesn’t matter what happens after because for sure all of their friends will ask them and they’ll answer what they did, look for the end of the rainbow. 

Johnny smiles to himself as they wait for Mark. He puts his head on Doyoung’s shoulder and gives him a back hug. Another one off the list. Johnny had hit two birds in one stone, he did, right? 

📝📝📝

_~~First person to experience swinter with~~ _

“Doyoungie! Come inside!” Johnny greets as he opens the door

“I’m suspicious of you” Doyoung says narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend Johnny just laughs at the younger and helps him remove his shoes. “Did you bring what I asked you to bring?”

“Yes. You asked me to bring winter clothes right?” Doyoung confirms. “What are we going to use it for? It’s the middle of summer?”

“Come! Wear it!” Johnny says wearing his complete winter outfit topped with the bonnet that Doyoung gave him the first Christmas they spent together

“Why?” asks as he follows what the elder said

“Faster, Doyoungie!” Johnny whines

“Okay okay. I’m almost finished”

“Okay, done! Let’s go!” Johnny pulls Doyoung inside his room.

To say Doyoung was shocked was an understatement. He doesn’t understand what’s happening in his boyfriend’s room. There were paper snowflakes and cranes hanging from the ceiling, a huge sun pasted on the wall, the sound of waves on the background, and a snowman holding a surfboard in the corner. 

The air-con was opened and set to the highest temperature, there were several fans open and also set to the highest capacity, there are two small chairs side by side, a small heater disguised as a campfire, and a microwave oven on the floor.

“What is happening here?” 

“It’s swinter!” Johnny says proudly opening his arms as if to welcome Doyoung

“Swinter?”

“Summer and winter in one!”

“Are you sure this is okay?” Doyoung asks skeptically of the things Johnny has been doing lately.

“Come on! Don’t worry about that! I prepared ice coffee and smores for us!”

“A perfect balance of summer and winter together!” Johnny says as he pulls Doyoung to take a seat

“I can’t believe you did all of these” Doyoung says putting his head on Johnny’s shoulder

“It’s all for you because I love you” Johnny replies kissing the younger’s temple

“Ahhhh I feel so warm with our campfire” Doyoung teases while putting both his hands close to the small heater. Johnny nothing but laughs out loud.

Doyoung is happy to play along with whatever his boyfriend prepares for the two of them. As long as they’re both happy and smiling. 

Johnny counts this as another success. Another first.

📝📝📝

~~_First to adopt a baby plant with_ ~~

“We’re going to be dads!” Johnny bursts out saying

“I’m sorry! I can’t keep it to myself anymore. We’re going to be parents!”

“Excuse me? What?” Doyoung asks. The younger can no longer keep up with all the things his boyfriend is doing. He doesn’t even know where the elder is getting all his ideas from.

“Here we are! I can’t wait to pick our child!” Johnny says as they stop in front of a plant shop.

“We can choose a nice pot, and maybe after our child grows we can decorate them with fairy lights!”

Doyoung looks at Johnny speaking with wonder in his eyes. Like a child speaking, full of excitement and hope. This is why Doyoung can never turn down Johnny’s ideas no matter how bizarre they are.

“What are we waiting for?” Doyoung asks linking his arms with Johnny

“Let’s pick our first child”

Johnny lets himself enjoy this. Enjoy the times he’s with Doyoung making memories. Crossing things off his list. Celebrating every first.

📝📝📝

“What are you doing?” Doyoung puts confronts sitting down across his boyfriend “What do you mean?” Johnny asks putting the book he’s reading down

“Jaehyun told Taeyong that you’re planning on something and that you always have a paper you’re looking at”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Johnny replies tilting his head confused

“What is it?” Doyoung demands narrowing his eyes

“But Doyoungie” Johnny whines trying to escape the younger’s interrogation

“Tell me”

“Fine, here” Johnny says shoulders falling and pouting as he slides as small paper across to Doyoung

“But before you open it, promise me, you won’t laugh”

“I won’t, I promise” Doyoung says offering his pinky to Johnny

“Okay” Johnny says hooking his pinky with the younger and putting his head down the table

“What is this?” Doyoung asks

“It’s a list” Johnny answers voice muffled “You said you wanted us to have our own set of firsts”

“I know but I—“ Doyoung starts

“I wanted to make you happy and if that means I have to rack my brain and do things I never did before then I’ll do it” Johnny says lifting his head looking the younger.

“I love you, okay”

“Johnny, all of this” Doyoung tries to speak again, overwhelmed by the things he’s feeling right now.

“Thank you. Thank you so much”

“No worries, Doyoungie” Johnny says intertwining their hands

“You know there’s a whole space below there. You can add things you want to be our first too.”

“Okay then, here’s what I’ll write” Doyoung says smiling

“I love you too, so much, Johnny”

“Here’s to our own set of firsts” Johnny smiles kissing the younger’s hands

After Johnny went home and was ready for bed, he saw the paper again and remembered he hadn't read what Doyoung wrote. After reading it Johnny couldn’t help but smile. He’s thankful and happy.

Doyoung wrote:

_First and only person to grow old with Johnny_

**Author's Note:**

> the wise man is patrick stump from fall out boy 
> 
> thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed the experience! kudos and comment if you like!


End file.
